


Beat it, Queen!

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bianca is everyone's mother, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a migraine, I have no idea, M/M, Oh God Yes, RuPaul's Drag Race References, What Have I Done, drag queen Bucky Barnes, drag queens as family, original drag queens, that is a thing, writing while sick
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: La historia en la que Bucky Barnes es adoptado por un montón de drag queens.O alternativamenteLa historia donde Bianca del Rio adopta a un asesino soviético altamente entrenado con pocos recuerdos de su pasado.O alternativamenteEsa historia que escribí cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ahora se ha convertido en un monstruo de proporciones épicas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola niños y niñas! En honor a la producción de Infinity War y la coronación de la novena super estrella drag, les traigo este pequeño fic :3
> 
> Corregí un detalle que hubiera dañado la historia para lo que tengo planeado, espero que nadie lo note x.x
> 
> Saludos y que lo disfruten!

Lo primero que Bucky siente es dolor. Dolor como si su estómago ardiera, como si su cuerpo pidiera por algo que le faltaba a gritos. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo notar que era de noche, luego, una alta sombra se alzó sobre él. Quiso luchar contra quien sea que fuera esa persona, pero perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en sí, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, en una cama, envuelto en mantas cálidas, y a ambos lados de la cama, había dos mujeres jóvenes, una rubia con un brillante vestido dorado y chispeantes ojos azules, y una pelirroja con trenzas, labios color violeta oscuro y ropa que parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, aunque aún era de noche.

"¡Bianca, ha despertado!" Dijo la rubia, con un marcado acento que Bucky no pudo reconocer.  
"¡Voy!" Llamó una voz desde afuera de la habitación, Bucky quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo y las mantas tibias no se lo permitieron.  
"Es guapo." Comentó la pelirroja. "Podría treparlo como a un árbol."  
"Cierra la boca, Chillona, tienes como 12 años, obviamente no le interesas más que a señores cuarentones." Y una tercera mujer apareció, dando un zape a la pelirroja y dejando un plato con sopa en la mesita al lado de la cama, olía bien, y el estómago de Bucky rugió de hambre. "No les hagas caso, chico." Dijo la mujer, Bucky supuso que Bianca. "Soy Bianca, la rubia es Courtney y esta mensa es Adore."  
"Oye anciana, no me digas mensa" Se quejó Adore.  
"Silencio, mensa." Dijo Bianca sin siquiera voltear a verla, Courtney rió bajito. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?"  
Bucky estaba seguro, por la ceja -falsa- alzada ligeramente de Bianca, que ella sabía perfectamente quién era él.  
"No lo sé." Dijo, tragando saliva, sentía la garganta seca.  
"¿Qué hacías en ese callejón? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Perdiste la memoria?" Preguntó Adore.  
"No, yo... escapé" Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, y Courtney también lo hizo para darle espacio. "Tengo que irme."  
"Chico, tú no vas a ningún lado." Bianca le puso una mano en el hombro -el de metal- y lo hizo volver a tenderse en la cama, a pesar de su apariencia, era tan fuerte como un hombre común. "Hasta que hayas comido algo, por lo menos, dormiste tres días seguidos y no has comido."

Bianca sacó a Adore y a Courtney de la habitación, entre regaños de que ni siquiera se habían cambiado y otras cosas que Bucky no escuchaba, la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, y luego Bianca volvió y se sentó en la cama, rascándose el cabello.  
"Esta peluca me va a matar..." Murmuró y se arrancó el enorme peinado, bajo la peluca tenía un corte masculino.

Bucky tuvo un recuerdo que no estaba seguro de que fuera suyo, de una mujer rubia que vivía frente a su puerta y a veces le llevaba comida a un rubio pequeñito...  
No. A Steve.

"Chico, sé quién eres y sé lo que hiciste, todo mundo lo sabe."  
"No puedo quedarme."  
"¿Y volverás al callejón? ¿Dónde más comerás sopa de la tía Bianca, ah? Duerme ahí, nadie vendrá a buscarte a la casa de una reina, y si lo hacen, me sé defender."

Bianca tomó la peluca y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bucky se sentó en la cama y comió la sopa.

 

***

 

La segunda vez que Bucky despertó, después de comer la sopa y caer dormido de nuevo, la habitación brillaba con la luz del sol, por el sonido de los autos y el exterior, Bucky supuso que estaba en Nueva York.

Había dos rubias a los lados de su cama, una era extremadamente pálida y delgada, y se miraba las uñas mientras masticaba un chicle, la otra lo miraba atentamente, su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Bucky.  
"Despertaste. Eres muy guapo."  
Bianca apareció de la nada, dando un zape a la rubia.  
"Quítate, tienes más barba que él, no le interesas." La rubia hizo una mueca y se alejó, mientras Bianca ayudaba a Bucky a sentarse. "¿Tienes hambre, chico? Hice algo un poco más sólido, ¿puedes retenerlo?"  
"No lo sé..." Bianca le acomodó las almohadas, entonces la otra rubia alzó la vista desinteresadamente.  
"¿Ya me puedo ir?" Dijo, y a Bucky le dio sueño apenas escucharla hablar.  
"Sí, ya puedes irte. Ten cuidado con el marco de la puerta, no puedes ser fea y también tonta."  
"Vete al carajo, Bianca."  
"También te quiero, Alaska." La alta rubia salió de la habitación, y la otra rubia se quedó ahí, sin saber si seguirla o quedarse mirando a Bucky.  
"Willam, mucho ayuda el que no estorba, y si solo vas a babear, me estorbas, fuera"  
"Pero..."  
"¡Fuera, dije!"  
Willam hizo un mohín y salió de la recámara. Bianca volvió a acomodar las almohadas.  
"¿Crees que puedas quedarte solo? Te dejaré la comida aquí. Adore y Courtney estarán en la sala."  
"Mira..." Bucky hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar su nombre.  
"Bianca."  
"Bianca, claro. No puedo quedarme. Si sabes quién soy y sabes lo que he hecho entonces sabes que es peligroso que me quede aquí."  
"Escucha, chico, conozco a esa gente mejor de lo que crees, y va a ser difícil para ellos dar contigo o conmigo, además estamos protegidos por gente muy importante y muy confiable, creeme, estás a salvo. Tú y ese tipo de azul que no mide el peligro no son los únicos súper humanos que he conocido o que he cuidado."

Bucky frunció el ceño, claramente no entendía de qué hablaba Bianca, quien suspiró largamente.  
"Hay un chico en Hell's Kitchen, le dicen el Diablo, tampoco tiene mucho instinto de conservación. Me salvó la vida hace un tiempo y a cambio a veces viene cuando está en problemas, aquí es donde más seguro está. Quédate. Tengo que ir a insultar gente para ganar dinero, Courtney y Adore están afuera en la sala, si necesitas algo, les puedes llamar."

Bianca salió, luego regresó con la comida que había hecho y la dejó en la mesita. Se fue y cuando volvió a entrar a la recámara se estaba colocando unos grandes aretes, le revolvió un poco el cabello y salió.

Bucky comió despacio el pollo con guisantes.

 

***

 

La puerta principal se cerró, y la televisión se escuchaba desde la sala en un volumen bajo. Bucky supuso que Adore y Courtney la estaban viendo, cuando terminó de comer el pollo, hizo a un lado el plato y se levantó de la cama. Al pararse, notó que le habían quitado la ropa que llevaba antes y ahora estaba usando una pijama de cachorros. Supuso que era de Bianca, a juzgar por los dos perritos que había visto entrar y salir tras Bianca en dos ocasiones.

 

Bucky salió a la sala, y ahí estaban dos muchachos, uno rubio y uno castaño, sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión y comiendo comida china.  
“¡Hey, despertaste!” Dijo el castaño, y Bucky identificó el tono de voz de Adore en él. “Ven, tenemos comida china, Bianca dice que no debes comer esto porque puedes vomitar, pero date un gusto.” Adore se hizo a un lado para que Bucky se sentara, luego le ofreció un rollo primavera. “¡Fiesta!”

Era la primera vez que Bucky comía algo así, y realmente no era tan malo.

Pasaron toda la noche viendo programas en Netflix, y en la madrugada, la puerta del departamento se abrió, despertando a Courtney, que dormía en el sofá, al lado de Bucky y Adore. Bucky despertó de golpe, completamente alerta, buscando un arma que obviamente no tenía, y sobresaltado.  
“Soy yo, chico, tranquilo.” Susurró Bianca, y tanto Bucky como Courtney suspiraron aliviados.  
De pronto Alaska entró tras Bianca, y otras mujeres entraron tras ambas. Todas se acomodaron en la sala como pudieron, y Bucky vio de reojo a Courtney tratar de despertar a Adore con un manotazo.  
“¿Qué pasa?” Murmuró Adore, tallándose los ojos, mientras por la puerta entraba una mujer de piel oscura con una gran cabellera rubia, era tan alta que todas las demás lucían pequeñas a su lado.  
“Hola, sargento Barnes.” Dijo la mujer alta, viendo a Bucky. “Mi nombre es RuPaul, es un honor conocerlo.”  
“¿Bianca?” Comenzó Courtney. “¿Qué hacen todas aquí?”  
Bianca le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio, era obvio que en este momento solo RuPaul hablaría.  
“Sargento, tengo entendido que el Capitán Rogers lo está buscando.” Comenzó RuPaul, y Bucky sintió confianza de inmediato, pues su voz era placentera como la de su primer manejador fuera de Rusia, antes de Alexander Pierce. “Ahora, podemos cuidarlo lo mejor que podamos hasta que usted decida que quiere encontrarse con el Capitán, o podemos decirle que está bajo nuestro cuidado. Al final, es su decisión.”  
“Yo... Prefiero que no lo sepa.”  
“Ya veo.” RuPaul se volvió a ver a Bianca. “Sabes que es peligroso tenerlo aquí, ¿verdad?”  
“Soy una niña grande, Ru.” Dijo Bianca. “Y no es el primero ni el último que llega a mi casa.”  
“Si lo encuentran, tendrán que dejar este lugar, e irse a alguna de las otras casas. Las demás reinas aquí presentes se comprometen a ayudarles, ¿no es así?”  
“Yo acepto.” Dijo Alaska, luego se volvió hacia una de las acompañantes de RuPaul, una mujer con el rostro pintado de blanco, cabello oscuro y labios negros. “¿Sharon?”  
“No veo por qué no, lo mantendremos a salvo, ¿estás de acuerdo, Chad?” Dijo Sharon, a la mujer a su lado, quien sonrió amablemente a Bucky.  
“Estoy de acuerdo.”  
Una muchacha de cintura pequeña se sentó al lado de Adore, posando su pequeña mano en la rodilla de Bucky.  
“Soy Violet Chacki, y también me comprometo a protegerte.” Le dijo con una sonrisa, a Bucky le recordó a las fotografías de pin ups de la guerra.  
“Mi nombre es Raja Gemini, y también te protegeré.” Dijo una enigmática criatura, Bucky no estaba seguro de si era hombre o mujer.  
“Y yo soy Jinkx, si me encuentras despierta, también cuidaré de ti.” Le dijo una pelirroja de sonrisa amable, mientras otra mujer de piel oscura se acercaba a tomar sus manos.  
“Soy BeBe Zahara Benet.” Dijo ella. “Y si RuPaul dice que te proteja, lo haré.”  
“Pues yo me opongo.” Dijo de pronto una de ellas, y todas se giraron a verla.  
“Tyra.” Dijo RuPaul. “¿Puedes decirnos por qué te opones?”  
“¿Acaso van a fingir que no saben quién es? Es un asesino y un criminal, debería estar en la cárcel, no siendo protegido por nosotros, como si le debiéramos algo al Capitán América, ¿qué ha hecho él por nosotras?”  
Bucky vio a Raja rodar los ojos, a su lado, Violet hizo lo mismo.  
“Yo no conozco personalmente al Capitán Rogers.” Dijo Alaska. “Pero salvó la vida de mi abuelo en la guerra, así que haré lo que me pida, aunque no me lo pida.”  
“Creo que todos tenemos una historia parecida, Alaska.” Comentó RuPaul.  
“No estoy de acuerdo, y no pienso ayudar en nada a este criminal. Tengo un hijo y no voy a ser esa clase de ejemplo para él.”  
“Bueno.” RuPaul ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla a Tyra. “Esa es tu decisión, Tyra. Sin embargo, no puedes evitar que tus compañeras lo hagan.”  
“Ya veremos.” Murmuró, y luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa de Bianca.  
“Bueno, no vamos a extrañarla.” Dijo Bianca, unos minutos después. “No te preocupes, chico, estarás a salvo aquí.”  
“Muy bien, ahora que todas estamos de acuerdo, debo recordarles que esta es una situación delicada y muy peligrosa. Así que buena suerte,” RuPaul hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado, “y no lo arruinen.”

Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con todas las demás, dejando a Bucky con Bianca, Adore y Courtney.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sale a la calle y tiene algunos recuerdos :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este episodio tiene Trixya! :D Las amo, Trixie Mattel y Katya Zamolodchikova son de mis favs. Y por supuesto, pueden escuchar Seen My Man en youtube, aunque sería mejor que compraran el album de Trixie, se llama Two Birds y es muy bueno :D
> 
> Alyssa Edwards es muy dificil de escribir x.x

A lo largo de la semana siguiente, Bucky fue visitado por una variedad de personas, cada una más interesante que la siguiente.

RuPaul tenía a todas sus “ardillitas” revisando los alrededores en busca de amenazas, y a pesar de que habían visto al Capitán y a su amigo de las alas preguntando en varias áreas, todas acordaron respetar la decisión de Bucky de no decir nada.  
“No entiendo.” Dijo Alaska, estaba tendida en la cama al lado de Bucky, viendo su teléfono. “¿Por qué no quieres que el Capitán Rogers te encuentre? Es obvio que está preocupado por ti.”  
“Yo no lo conozco.” Bucky se llevó una cucharada de la sopa que Bianca aún le obligaba a comer. “Bueno, sí lo conozco, pero no lo conozco, no sé, creo que lo conozco, pero no recuerdo bien.”  
“Me haces bolas, pon la televisión.” Decidió Alaska, en la cocina, Trixie y Katya decidían la mejor manera de hacer macarrones con queso, Katya insistía en que las indicaciones de la caja estaban mal.

Nadie había sabido nada de Tyra desde la reunión, cuando Adore preguntó si habría problemas con Tyra, Bianca se encogió de hombros. Era de noche y todos cenaban los macarrones que Katya hizo, aunque el queso estaba demasiado líquido y los macarrones estaban crudos.  
“¿Crees que diga algo?”  
“¿Tyra? Nah, no tiene tanta capacidad cerebral, además, aunque no esté de acuerdo, hace lo que sea por quedar bien con RuPaul.” Dijo Bianca. “Oye Katya, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar? ¿En un contenedor de basura?”  
“Aprendí usando tus toallas desmaquillantes como base, nena.”  
“Me preocupas, no sé si esto son macarrones o nos estás dando el resultado de tus años después de dejar el alcohol.”  
“Son asquerosos, los odio a todos.” Trixie hizo a un lado su plato. “¿Alguien quiere cereal?”  
“¡Fiesta!” Exclamó Adore, y fue a la cocina con Trixie, en busca del cereal.

Bucky descubrió que Katya sabía hablar varios idiomas, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella hablando en ruso, tanto a Bianca como a Trixie les molestaba porque no entendían nada.

Un día, recorriendo por fin la pequeña casa de Bianca, Bucky encontró una máquina de coser, parecía ser muy antigua, y se acercó para verla más cerca. Al tocar la mesa de madera donde la máquina estaba empotrada, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, de una mujer de largo cabello oscuro que cosía vestidos pequeñitos. La única razón por la que no pudo seguir recordando aquello, fue porque sintió una mano en su hombro, y se alejó tanto de la máquina como de la mano que le tocaba, preparado para atacar.

Solo era Bianca, llevaba en brazos a uno de sus pequeños perros.

“¿Estás bien, chico? Parece que viste un fantasma.”  
“Esta máquina...”  
“¿Esa vieja cosa? La compré hace algunos años en una tienda de antigüedades, es de los treintas, o al menos eso dijo el vendedor. Ya no funciona, pero fue mi primera máquina y tengo la esperanza de un día repararla, pasamos muchas cosas juntos.”  
“Ah. Ya veo.” Bucky asintió y Bianca sonrió, no llevaba ni vestido ni maquillaje ni peluca, y era un poco extraño para él que saliera tan libremente a la calle con su ropa y maquillaje, ¿acaso no sabía que corría peligro?  
“¿Quieres comer algo? Hice una pasta, pero es demasiada, así que cuando regrese esta noche se la voy a dar a Katya, a ella le gusta la comida gratis.”

Bianca dejó a su perrito en el suelo y salió de la habitación. Bucky no volvió a tocar la máquina.

 

***

 

Ver a Bianca maquillarse era toda una experiencia.

Comenzaba lentamente, cubriendo sus cejas con pegamento, luego hacía otras cosas mientras secaba, como sacar su vestido con lentejuelas y revisar si su peluca estaba en orden, luego se ponía más pegamento y se encorsetaba. Al final, después de la tercera capa de pegamento en las cejas, se metía al baño y salía con medias del color de su piel y se ponía las caderas acolchadas que ayudaban a darle una forma más femenina, luego cubría el pegamento con polvo, y comenzaba a aplicar todo lo demás.

Bucky solo la vio una vez, vio su rutina sentado en su cama con los dos perritos en su regazo, Bianca tenía una malla en el cabello, y se aplicaba el maquillaje meticulosamente. Cuando por fin se aplicó el labial, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Luego se ponía los lentes de contacto azules y grandes pestañas postizas, entonces se metía en el largo vestido y se ponía la peluca.  
“¿Qué tal?” Dijo con una sonrisa.  
“Eres la más bella del mundo.” Le dijo, y entonces recordó a Ginger Jones del final del pasillo, con sus rizos rubios y su bata rosada con plumas, dejando un pastel en casa para Steve.

 _“¿Cómo está el pequeño, Buck?”_  
_“Mejor, ya puede respirar, al menos.”_  
 _“¡Qué alegría! Dile que no se apure con mi retrato, lo necesito para el próximo mes y falta mucho aún. Disfruten el pastel, cariño.”_

Ginger guiñaba el ojo y se iba a casa. Bianca no guiña el ojo, solo le revuelve el cabello a Bucky como lo haría una madre con un niño pequeño, y sale de la habitación. Esta noche, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Bianca no llegaba a sus ojos. Algo andaba mal.  
“Nadie puede quedarse contigo hoy, chico, tendrás que venir conmigo.”  
“No tengo nada que ponerme.”  
“Trixie vendrá por nosotros, así que no tienes que preocuparte, pero debo tener algo por aquí que te quede.”

Bianca le dio una sudadera con capucha y unos pantalones que ‘eran de mi ex, pero ese tarado no va a volver por ellos’, también le prestó un par de zapatos deportivos gastados.

Trixie llegó en un auto rosado, el tablero tenía peluche blanco y Bianca puso cara de tragedia. Katya estaba en el asiento del copiloto masticando chicle.  
“¿En serio andas por la vida montada en esa aberración?”  
“Es mejor que el metro, odio el metro.” Trixie quitó el seguro, luego vio a Bucky. “Hola, príncipe, sube al auto de Barbie.”  
“Sube, perdedor, vamos de compras.” Dijo Katya, con voz de adolescente.  
“Eso es tan fetch.” Respondió Trixie, con una voz similar, Bianca rodó los ojos y subió al auto.

Trixie escuchaba country malo en su auto rosa con tablero acolchado, hasta que llegaron al club en el que se presentarían. Adore estaba fumando en la entrada, sonrió ampliamente al ver a Bucky.  
“¡Hola, Sargento! ¿Vas a vernos actuar?”  
“Nadie puede cuidar a mi hijo hoy, así que tuve que traerlo al trabajo.” Dijo Bianca, abrazó a Adore y le dio un beso en la cabeza.  
“¡Fiesta!” Replicó Adore, abrazando a Bianca por la cintura, luego la dejó ir para saludar a Trixie y a Katya.  
“Ahora, chico, si quieres puedes quedarte detrás del escenario y vernos desde ahí, o sentarte en la barra, Joslyn puede acompañarte, ella está sirviendo los tragos hoy, ¿qué prefieres?”  
Bucky lo pensó detenidamente, luego decidió que la barra tal vez era lo mejor.

Entraron al local donde se presentarían, por la puerta trasera. Aún no había mucha gente, así que después de saludar a todo mundo, de ser abrazado y apretujado por todas las reinas que estaban tras bambalinas, Trixie lo acompañó a la barra, con Katya detrás.  
“Vas a verme cantar hoy, ¿estás emocionado?”  
“Pero ya te he escuchado antes.”  
“Esto es distinto, siempre es distinto cuando hay gente dándote dinero.” Trixie guiñó un ojo azul bajo su pesado maquillaje, luego Katya le colocó la mano en la cintura.  
“Ya casi hay que irnos, Tracy. Él va a estar bien, Joslyn cuidará de él.”  
“Oh sí, ya están llegando más personas, ¡adios Bucky, te veo más tarde!”  
Trixie se fue, sus botas vaqueras rosadas resonando suavemente en el suelo, mientras su peluca rubia rebotaba mientras caminaba. Katya le sonrió a Bucky.  
“Quédate aquí y no hables con nadie, _kotenok_. Volveremos pronto.”

Joslyn le sirvió una bebida y le dijo que esperara. Finalmente, cuando ya había suficientes personas, las luces se atenuaron y Bianca apareción, insultando gente aquí y allá. Un hombre, visiblemente ofendido y exageradamente ebrio, le gritó improperios. Bucky hizo ademán de levantarse a defender a Bianca cuando el hombre se acercó demasiado al escenario, pero Bianca detuvo al hombre, y un guardia de seguridad del lugar apareció para sacarlo.  
“Borrachos.” Murmuró alguien detrás de Bucky, quien se giró y vio a una gran mujer negra con un abanico. “Soy Latrice, niño, y he oído mucho de ti.”  
Latrice Royale le extendió una mano con perfectas uñas y grandes brazaletes, y Bucky la tomó con algo de desconfianza, en el escenario, Bianca terminaba su rutina y presentaba a Alaska, quien decía ‘holaaaaaaaa’ con una voz chillona, luego procedía a cantar una canción sobre uñas.

Detrás de Latrice llegó una mujer alta y delgada con una gran peluca castaña y un abrigo con plumas, que se acercó a Latrice, besó sus mejillas sin siquiera tocarla y luego vio a Bucky con una sonrisa.  
“¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alyssa Edwards y es un placer por fin conocerte aquí en esta noche, Bianca habla mucho de ti.”  
“Mucho gusto, señora.”  
“Oh nene, no me digas señora que me siento vieja.” Alyssa se giró dramáticamente hacia Latrice, haciendo ruido con sus largas uñas postizas. “Nena, tengo información, tengo chisme, tengo la verdad. Directamente de la boca de mi hija Laganja Estranja de algo que está sucediendo en las calles y que involucra a nuestro invitado que está aquí en esta noche.”  
“Bueno, cariño, no tenemos toda la noche.” Comentó Latrice, mientras Alyssa hacía un sonido con la lengua.  
“Ganja me dijo que hay un hombre. Un caballero. Con el rostro medio desfigurado preguntando por ahí a las chicas. Quiere saber si hemos visto al chico, le dije que les dijera a todas que dijeran que no. No hemos visto tal cosa. No hemos visto a esta persona. Y les está ofreciendo dinero. A las chicas. En las calles.”  
“Rumlow...” Murmuró Bucky.  
“¿Conoces a este hombre, nene? ¿Quieres que le diga a alguien que se ocupe de él?” Alyssa alzó una ceja, tenía una mirada intensa, como la de una madre.  
“No, prefiero que se mantengan alejadas de él lo más que puedan.”  
“Entendido, Sargento, yo le diré a mis hijas que se lo digan a las chicas que conozcan, nadie debe acercarse a ese hombre. Es peligroso.”

En el escenario, Alaska había terminado su presentación con una canción sobre maquillaje, Bucky no puso mucha atención, la música era terriblemente ruidosa. Un empleado del local dejó un micrófono en el escenario, y Alyssa aplaudió.  
“Es el turno de Trixie Mattel. Esa chica es increíble. Talentosa. Inteligente. Me cae bien.”

Y en efecto, Trixie apareció con una guitarra blanca y su vestido rosa, sus botas resonaron en el escenario. Desde su sitio, Bucky pensaba que lucía como una muñeca de plástico, con su maquillaje exagerado y su gran cabello rubio.  
“Buenas noches, soy Trixie Mattel y voy a cantarles una canción original que sé que les gusta mucho.” Dijo con una sonrisa, unas chicas en una mesa comenzaron a gritar. “Se llama Seen my man, y dice así”

Trixie comenzó a tocar su guitarra, los acordes eran tranquilos y suaves, Alyssa juntó ambas manos en su pecho, y Latrice sonreía, aun usando su abanico negro.

 _Seeming when I'm older that it's younger how I feel_  
_Learning that you only get the raw end of the deal_  
_First one to the finish line, but the last one left to know_  
_Second place adorns you no matter where you go_

La voz de la rubia envolvió el lugar, y todos los presentes, incluso quienes no estaban prestando mucha atención, se giraron a verla, un hombre ebrio en una de las primeras mesas se levantó, trastabillando hasta la tarima, y le entregó un billete que Trixie aceptó después de una pausa.

 _Well I've been out to Austin, back to Boston_  
_Where I've been_  
_Following the highways in my hand_  
_When I go back to Winsconsin_  
_And when I come home again_  
_Has anybody out there seen my man?_

En la barra, Joslyn también sonreía al verla, y Bucky alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a Katya, observando atentamente a Trixie. Bucky sabía que había algo ahí, una especie de acuerdo silencioso entre ambas, los labios rojos de Katya se curvaron en una sonrisa, escuchando cantar a la rubia.

_Figuring that loving's just the kind of dice you throw  
Can a cactus and a lily find a common pot to grow?_

La sonrisa de Katya se amplió un poco ante aquella estrofa, y Bucky pensó detenidamente en aquello al verlas, en que recordaba a Steve, al menos un poco, pero no era capaz de acercarse a él por temor a que no quisiera a quien era él ahora, ¿podían realmente un cactus y un lirio crecer bien en la misma tierra? Bucky dudaba que pudiera ser la persona que seguramente Steve quería que fuera.

La canción siguió así, tranquilamente, y al final todo el local estalló en aplausos, Trixie tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Bucky aún tenía sus dudas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurre un ataque inesperado en casa de Bianca y las cosas se complican.

Alaska estaba ebria.

Trixie manejaba su horrible auto rosado con tablero de peluche blanco, a su lado, Katya estaba profundamente dormida, se había quitado los zapatos y sus pies cubiertos por medias llenas de polvo reposaban sobre dicho tablero, y tenía la peluca en su regazo. Bianca y Bucky se encontraban en el asiento trasero, tratando de evitar que Adore y Alaska abrieran las puertas y salieran rodando del auto. Ambas cantaban una tonta canción sobre ositos de dulce, Bianca rodó los ojos pero le acarició el cabello a Adore como una madre que está cansada de las cosas que hace su hija pero no puede evitar quererla. Trixie quitó el country malo y puso una estación de música ochentera, y Alaska gritó como rubia en spring break.  
“¡Fiesta!” Exclamó Adore.

Llegaron a la pequeña casa de Bianca y ésta sacó a Adore casi a rastras del auto, mientras Bucky trataba -sin éxito- de sacar a Alaska. Trixie le dio un golpe a Katya con uno de sus zapatos planos que usaba cuando terminaba un show, le dijo que ya habían llegado y Katya bostezó, saliendo del auto con dificultad, y todas entraron tastabillando a la casa.

Bucky sintió que alguien les observaba, pero la calle estaba desierta y el vecindario estaba en silencio, salvo por algunos grillos que cantaban en el parque cercano, de modo que no hizo caso a su presentimiento y entró a la casa.  
“¡Por fin casa!” Dijo Bianca, y finalmente se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó al suelo en la entrada.

Trixie se dejó caer en el sofá y se quitó las botas, mientras que Katya avanzó hasta la alfombra y se sentó en ella, Bucky pensó que lucía terrible. Llevaba una media a medio muslo y la otra hecha bola en el tobillo izquierdo, sus zapatos probablemente estaban en el auto de Trixie, cuando bajó del auto se volvió a poner la peluca, de lado, y su vestido estaba manchado de alcohol que ella definitivamente no había bebido. Tenía el delineador corrido al igual que el labial, había tomado a un ejecutivo que estaba entre la gente y lo había besuqueado durante su acto, el hombre en cuestión le dio cien dólares solo por ese beso.

Y aun así, sonreía, estaba cansada y parecía haber salido a rastras de un basurero, pero había sido una buena noche.

Bianca se fue a su recámara a cambiarse, mientras Alaska y Adore seguían cantando desafinado. Bucky sentía que se acercaba un dolor de cabeza. Bianca salió de su habitación quitándose los aretes.  
“¿Por qué mejor no cantan en Do?” Les dijo a ambas.  
“¿En Do?” Preguntó Alaska.  
“¡En donde nadie las oiga! Van a hacer enojar a mis vecinos y ya me odian porque me visto de mujer, parecen gatos follando.”  
“Deberíamos tener sexo...” Dijo Alaska, acariciando el cabello de Adore.  
“Fiesta...” Adore dejó ir la delgada cintura de Alaska y se dejó caer en el reclinable.  
“Si van a dormir aquí, espero que se quiten el maquillaje. No quiero espantos por la mañana.” Dijo Bianca, tenía el rostro café por el maquillaje que estaba tratando de quitarse.  
“No vamos a quedarnos, tengo que llevar a Katya a casa y no traigo un cambio de ropa.”  
“Tengo hambre.” Murmuró Adore, mientras Katya se arrastraba hacia Trixie para posar la cabeza en su regazo.  
“¿Puedo buscar algo en la cocina? No cocino tan bien pero cocino mejor que Katya.”  
“Oh Tracy, me rompes el corazón.” Dijo Katya con su voz fingida de hombre mayor.  
Trixie fue a la cocina, mientras Bianca iba al baño a lavarse la cara y quitarse el resto del maquillaje. Adore se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá, y Alaska se reía sola en su sitio en el otro reclinable, todos estaban comenzando a relajarse, pero Bianca volvió de la alcoba, seguida de sus perritos, que estaban algo inquietos.  
“Fue una buena noche, espero que ustedes dos hayan bajado sus bolsos, o Trixie se quedará con su dinero.” Bianca se volvió hacia Alaska y Adore.  
“Tengo mi bolso conmigo, pero no sé dónde está el de Alaska.”  
“Seguramente Trixie puede sacarlo de su auto cuando nos vayamos a casa.” Comentó Katya, después de bostezar largamente.  
“Oigan, ¿y Courtney?” Preguntó Bucky, tallándose los ojos.  
“Tuvo que volver a Australia para un evento.” Dijo Bianca, mientras trataba de entender por qué sus perros estaban tan inquietos.

Bucky frunció el ceño, ¿así que Courtney era de Australia? Eso explicaba su acento. De pronto, Katya alzó la cabeza del sofá, viendo hacia la cocina.  
“Trixie ha estado mucho tiempo allá adentro, ¿Tracy? ¿Estás bien?”

Silencio.

“Tracy Martell, ¿estás ahí dentro?”  
“E-estoy bien, Katya.” Llamó Trixie desde la cocina, pero su tono de voz no le dio confianza a Katya.  
“¿Segura?” Katya se levantó del piso, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Bucky, quien también vio a la cocina con desconfianza. Hizo un gesto a Bianca, Alaska y Adore para que guardasen silencio y fueran lo más calladamente a la cocina.  
“S-si, en un momento voy.” Dijo Trixie, pero entre más cerca estaban, Katya notaba más la indecisión en sus palabras.

Bucky entró primero a la cocina junto con Katya, y Trixie estaba ahí, pero estaba de pie en medio de la cocina con los brazos alzados y un hombre con un arma le apuntaba en la cabeza. Ese hombre era Brock Rumlow. Bucky sintió su estómago revolverse, mientras grandes lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de los ojos de Trixie. Bianca, Adore y Alaska entraron tras ellos y se quedaron pasmadas al ver lo que sucedía. Bianca se paró delante de Adore con intención de protegerle.  
“Ah, el Puño de Hydra.” Dijo Brock, su rostro quemado se torció cuando sonrió maliciosamente. “Te hemos estado buscando.”  
“Deja ir a Trixie.” Bucky observó de reojo la cocina, pero no había nada con lo que pudiese atacar sin lastimar a su amiga.  
“No te preocupes, a tu pequeño amigo degenerado no le pasará nada si vienes conmigo y vuelves a Hydra.”  
“Está bien, lo que tú digas, pero déjala ir.” Katya frunció el ceño, Bucky le había hablado de Hydra en sus varias conversaciones en ruso, y de todo lo que le habían hecho, ¿y ahora decidía volver? ¿Para salvar a Trixie?  
“Brian...” Murmuró Trixie, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sentía el cañon del arma atravesar su peluca y rozar su cabeza.  
“Shh Tracy, está bien, _solnishka_.” Le dijo Katya despacio.  
“Perfecto.” La sonrisa de Brock se amplió más. “No te preocupes, yo personalmente me despediré de tus amiguitos por ti cuando Hydra tome el control de todo, antes de que los exterminemos.”

Bucky se movió hacia la izquierda, y Brock estaba enfocado en él, por lo que no notó a Katya moverse al lado opuesto, como en una especie de acuerdo sin palabras, Katya supo perfectamente que Bucky planeaba distraerlo para que ella pudiese poner a Trixie a salvo.  
“Todos estos engendros no deberían de existir, sería tan fácil hacerlo ahora, jalar el gatillo y que la asquerosa sangre de este degenerado le de otro calor a estas aburridas paredes, y luego–“

Rumlow no pudo continuar, Katya le había tomado el brazo que sostenía el arma y con una flexible pierna había logrado hacerlo caer al suelo, cayendo sobre él para incapacitarlo, Bucky tomó a Trixie y la llevó hacia Bianca, ordenándole que se fueran a alguna habitación y no salieran. Luego volvió a la cocina donde Katya aún forcejeaba con Brock. Bucky tomó el arma que el hombre había dejado caer al ser derribado y le apuntó con ella.  
“Debería matarte, pero ya no hago eso.” Se guardó el arma, mientras Katya se pegaba a Brock y le daba una larga lamida en el rostro.  
“No te preocupes, seré gentil contigo.” Le dijo, y luego le dio un golpe entre el cuello y el hombro, dejándole inconsciente.  
“¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿Estás segura de que no eres una agente rusa?”  
“Cariño, mi padre es maestro de artes marciales, se todas estas cosas.” Katya se levantó y arrastró a Brock hacia la sala, luego lo dejó caer en el suelo cual muñeco de trapo, mientras Bucky sacaba a las demás de la habitación.  
“¿Quién diablos es ese?” Preguntó Adore, nerviosa.  
“Brock Rumlow, es un agente de Hydra, la gente que me dio este brazo y me borró la memoria.” Bucky recordó que no les había dicho nada sobre eso. Solo Katya y Bianca sabían al respecto. “Necesitamos cuerdas.”  
“Vas a decir que esto es muy extraño, pero tengo cuerdas.” Bianca entró a la habitación donde dormía Bucky y volvió con un paquete de cuerdas de sadomasoquismo, todos le vieron raro. “¡Tenía un ex al que le gustaba que lo atara! ¡Dejen de juzgarme!”  
“Qué rara eres...” Comentó Alaska.

Ataron a Brock y lo dejaron en la sala del departamento, luego salieron al auto de Trixie y de ahí llamaron a uno de los vecinos, le dijeron que alguien había entrado a robar y que lo habían atado en la sala pero les daba miedo volver al departamento y le pidieron que informara a la policía, Bianca tuvo que dejar a sus cachorros con otro de los vecinos, muy a su pesar. Trixie no paraba de sollozar, desde que volvió a salir de la habitación había dejado ir a Bianca y se lanzó hacia Katya, sin ver a nadie y temblando. Nadie nunca le había visto tan agitada.  
“Tenemos que salir de aquí.” Razonó Adore.  
“¿Y a dónde vamos?” Katya ayudó a Trixie a entrar al auto, pero ella no manejaría, no dejaba de temblar.  
“Creo que el lugar más cercano es la casa de Sharon, podemos ir ahí y ella nos llevará con RuPaul por la mañana.” Comentó Alaska. “No creo que a su novio le moleste.”  
“Bien, suban al auto, yo conduzco.” Katya entró al auto y todas entraron también, Bucky se sacó el arma y la guardó detrás del asiento de adelante.

Mientras Alaska les guiaba hacia la casa de Sharon, Bianca recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular.

_Serios problemas. Alguien quiso atacar a Phi Phi. Está en mi casa. Reunión con Ru mañana. -SN_

“Sharon me ha escrito, Phi está en su casa, alguien trató de atacarla.”  
“Supongo que no tendremos que llamar a Ru para avisarle.” Dijo Adore.  
“Le diré que vamos para allá, así estará preparada.”

_Serios problemas en mi reino también. Vamos a tu casa. -BDR_

Sharon no respondió el mensaje, pero supuso que no era necesario, algunos kilómetros más adelante estaba la gran casa de Sharon Needles, la puerta de enrejado negro se abrió lentamente para recibir el auto rosado de Trixie, quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto, sollozando y temblando, sin soltar la mano de Katya. Aparcaron el auto en la entrada, y al apagarlo, Katya se volvió hacia Trixie.  
“Tracy, cariño, escucha. Estamos en casa de Sharon, todo está bien ahora, ya nadie puede hacerte daño. ¿Crees poder bajar del auto sola?”  
Trixie vio a Katya un momento, como pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo, luego asintió y bajó despacio del auto. Bianca, Adore y Alaska ya estaban fuera del auto y Bucky estaba observando la casa, como buscando sitios desde donde fuera fácil que les vieran o buscando algún indicio de que no era de fiar.

Apenas bajó, Trixie volvió a aferrarse a Katya, y así, abrazadas, avanzaron hacia el recibidor de la casa de Sharon Needles, quien ya les esperaba afuera, tenía el cabello blanco algo desordenado y una bata negra de seda.  
“Disculpen que no esté vestida para la ocasión, todos me tomaron por sorpresa.” Sharon les abrió la puerta para dejarles entrar a la casa. “Pasen a la sala, hay té por si lo necesitan.”

Phi Phi O’Hara estaba en la sala, envuelta con una manta y aún con su ropa de trabajo, sostenía una taza de humeante té negro. Sharon le acercó el teléfono.  
“Llama a tu esposo, nena, estará preocupado por ti.” Le dijo Sharon, casi como una órden, y ella tomó el teléfono, dejó su taza y salió de la sala. “Pobre niña. Dice que la siguieron en un auto y le dispararon.”  
“Rayos.” Masculló Bianca. “Saben que el chico está con nosotras.”  
“Pero no podemos dejar de trabajar, será sospechoso.” Razonó Adore. “Sabrán que lo tenemos y que tenemos miedo y nos seguirán.”  
“La niña tiene razón.” Dijo Sharon. “Pero realmente no hay mucho qué hacer si Ru decide que dejemos de trabajar al menos un tiempo. Ya sabremos lo que decide mañana. Mientras, hay algunas habitaciones preparadas para ustedes, no son muchas así que tendrán que compartir.”  
“Así que esto hiciste con los cien mil dólares.” Dijo Bianca, admirando la casa.  
“¡También pagué mis impuestos, vieja bruja!” Replicó Sharon, Bianca se echó a reír.  
“Muy bien, entonces te perdono.” Justo en ese momento, Phi Phi volvió a la sala, y se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.  
“¿Todo bien, niña?” Preguntó Bianca.  
“No sé si volver a casa mañana, tengo miedo de que me sigan y le hagan daño a Mikhael.”  
“Iremos directamente con RuPaul mañana, seguramente pondrá seguridad a tu disposición.” Sharon le revolvió el cabello, y Phi Phi hizo un mohín. “Vamos, a la cama todos.”

Sharon les condujo a las habitaciones. Bianca le comentó que Bucky tenía pesadillas por la noche, así que le permitieron dormir solo. Bianca dormiría en una habitación con Adore y Alaska, Trixie y Katya en otra, y Phi Phi en la última, también por su cuenta. Sharon también les prestó algo de ropa -aunque Bianca ya iba en pijama- y les deseó buenas noches, retirándose a su recámara, no sin antes decirle a Alaska que necesitaba hablar con ella después.

Antes de marcharse a dormir, Bianca se aseguró de que Trixie estuviera bien. Como no dejaba ir a Katya, supuso que no usarían la otra cama de la habitación. Le dio un abrazo a ambas y les deseó buena noche, e hizo lo mismo con Bucky.  
“RuPaul lo arreglará, no te preocupes.” Le dijo, antes de marcharse a dormir. No puso seguro a la puerta pues Alaska se había ido a hablar con Sharon y volvería después.

Bucky no durmió bien esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde POR FIN hay Trixya! ♥
> 
> o
> 
> En donde POR FIN aparece Steve!

La mañana siguiente, Bianca se dio cuenta de que Alaska no llegó a dormir.

Durante la noche recibió una llamada de la policía, le dijeron cosas que ya sabía, que Brock Rumlow era un asesino peligroso y que actualmente se le vinculaba con distintos grupos criminales, incluído HYDRA. Bianca fingió estar sorprendida de que alguien así hubiese entrado a su casa, y el policía que le llamó saltó a la conclusión de que posiblemente quería asaltarla o un lugar dónde ocultarse. Bianca aceptó su conclusión y colgó la llamada, luego durmió toda la noche, y Alaska nunca llegó a dormir.

Bianca salió de la recámara y toda la casa olía a comida. Al mismo tiempo, Phi Phi emergía de la otra habitación, con el cabello hecho un desorden y tallándose los ojos.  
“Huele a comida...” Murmuró, rascándose la cabeza.  
“No eres muy brillante por la mañana, ¿no, Capitán Obvio?” Le dijo Bianca.  
“¿Ah?”  
“Olvídalo, vamos, alguien cocina. Seguro hay café para que despiertes.”

Bajaron a la cocina y Sharon estaba ahí, cocinando pancakes.  Les dio los buenos días y le indicó a Phi Phi dónde estaba el café.  
“Tenemos que ir a casa a cambiarnos para hablar con Ru.” Comentó Bianca.  
“Ya hablé con ella.” Dijo Sharon, volteando un pancake. “Nos estará esperando, habrá una reunión de Reinas para decidir qué haremos sobre el chico y saber quién dio información sobre él. No las habrían seguido hasta su casa si alguien no les hubiera dicho que lo estábamos ocultando.”  
“Tengo mis sospechas, pero no quiero decirlo hasta que hablemos con Ru.”  
“Yo también, pero no diré nada.” Dijo Sharon, mientras Phi Phi seguía tomando café con cara de muerta. “Si no te está sirviendo deberías decirnos.”  
“Esta es mi cara antes y después, no me gusta despertar.” Phi Phi se llevó su taza a la sala y se hizo bolita en una esquina del sofá.

Bianca la vio marchar con el ceño fruncido, luego se encogió de hombros. Phi Phi no le agradaba pero tampoco iba a decirle nada tan temprano. Luego vio a Sharon tan despreocupada cocinando y tuvo que preguntar.  
“¿Sabes dónde está Alaska?”  
“Oh.” Sharon pareció nerviosa de pronto. “Está... Está durmiendo.”  
“¿En serio? Porque no está en la habitación.”  
“No, es porque está durmiendo en mi habitación.”  
Bianca alzó una ceja.  
“¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?”  
“Este...” Sharon sabía que Bianca estaba a punto de ponerse en modo Madre, y a todo mundo realmente le daba miedo aquello. “Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde y no pensé que fuera problema que se quedara ahí y...”  
“Escucha, si no tienes intención de volver con ella, no hagas eso.” Le interrumpió Bianca. “Alaska ha pasado por una situación difícil, no es justo para ella y más porque estás comprometida y...”  
“Ya no lo estoy.”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Parece que había muchas cosas que a Chad no le gustaban, pero estaba dispuesto a ‘sacrificarse’ para hacer nuestra relación funcionar, le dije sobre el chico y dijo que no podía soportar eso, que ponía mi vida y la suya en peligro y que no debería de seguir las órdenes de Ru ciegamente, y se fue.”  
“Y le dijiste a Alaska.”  
“Quería... No sé qué quería, en realidad. Pensé que si sabía que ya no estaba con él, querría volver conmigo pero me dijo que no, estuvimos hablando de eso toda la noche, de por qué pensaba que estábamos mejor separados.”  
“Tiene razón.” Asintió Bianca. “Alaska sabe que serían felices en pareja, pero serían mucho más felices si no están en pareja. Se hacen daño, Sharon.”  
“Extraño estar con Alaska.”  
“Y Alaska también debe extrañar estar contigo, pero no sería una relación saludable, al menos no hasta que dejen sus malditos vicios.”  
Bianca hizo énfasis en lo último picando a Sharon en la frente con un dedo varias veces, Sharon se quejó y luego sobó el área afectada.  
“Voy a despertar a las niñas y al chico y nos iremos, te veremos con RuPaul.”  
“Al menos desayunen. Sé que Adore come todo el tiempo.”  
“Hey, a mi hija no le digas gorda.”  
“Solo dije que come todo el tiempo, no dije que estaba gorda.”  
“¡Pero lo pensaste!” Bianca le señaló con un dedo. “Voy a despertarla, despierta a Alaska y dile que nos vamos.”

Bianca salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las habitaciones, y Sharon soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando.

Había muy pocas cosas que le daban miedo a Sharon Needles. Bianca del Río era la primera cosa de la lista.

 

***

 

Katya despertó apenas le golpeó la luz del sol en la cara, a pesar de que habían dormido poco, las pocas horas que alcanzó a hacerlo, descansó bastante de los eventos de la noche anterior.

Trixie aún no se despegaba de su lado. El único momento en que estuvo separada de Katya fue cuando se quitó el maquillaje y se cambió de ropa, pero toda la noche durmió aferrada a Katya, removiéndose en sueños y teniendo pesadillas de las que Katya tenía que tranquilizarla abrazándole más fuerte.

Fue terrible para Katya escuchar a Trixie decir su nombre, su verdadero nombre, con aquella voz pequeña y llena de miedo, jamás había escuchado a Trixie así, y le preocupaba que durara mucho en recuperarse de aquello.

Le abrazó con más fuerza y la dejó dormir un rato más. Afuera, podía escuchar claramente a Bianca decirle a Adore que se levantara ya de la cama, alzó la vista hacia el reloj y marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Katya supuso que alguien habría hablado con RuPaul y arreglado una hora para la reunión que determinaría que pasaría con Bucky. Le preocupaba que _kotenok_ fuera separado de ellas, de las únicas que le habían mostrado amabilidad y le habían mostrado lo que era una familia desde que escapó de aquel horrible lugar, pero tendrían que aceptar lo que RuPaul decidiera. En sus brazos, Trixie comenzó a removerse de nuevo, Katya la observó para ver si despertaba o seguiría durmiendo, pero Trixie abrió los ojos despacio, bostezó y sonrió al ver a Katya.  
“Buenos días.” Murmuró, su voz aún ronca por las horas de sueño.  
“Buenos días, _solnishka_ , la mañana dice hola.” Le dijo Katya, con una gran sonrisa, Trixie se estiró en sus brazos, sin soltar su cintura.  
“¿Te apreté toda la noche? Perdona.”  
“Sabes que no me molesta, nunca me ha molestado, aunque duermas como pulpo.”  
“Tarada.” Se quejó Trixie, pero Katya sabía que no era en serio. Si estaba bromeando, al menos sabía que estaba mejor. Luego su rostro se tornó serio y vio fijamente a Katya. “Me salvaste anoche.”  
“No fue nada, Tracy.”  
“Sí fue mucho, y lo sabes.” Trixie se sentó en la cama, afuera, Adore se quejaba de que no quería irse sin comer, y Alaska le decía que Sharon había hecho desayuno, Bianca y Phi Phi alzaban la voz, pero Katya no tenía idea de qué hablaban, porque en este momento, Trixie era Brian Firkus y estaba hablando muy seriamente. “Podrías haber fallado, ese tipo podría haber sido más fuerte que tú, un montón de cosas podrían haber salido mal, podríamos haber muerto anoche.”  
“Tracy...”  
“Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Cualquier cosa pudo haber salido mal anoche, podrían haberme disparado o podrías no haber podido someter a ese tipo, y no quiero que pase algo así de nuevo.”  
“Trixie.”  
“Cállate que aún no termino. Quiero llegar a algo, déjame terminar. A lo que voy es, que si algo malo hubiera pasado anoche, no habría podido seguir viviendo porque... porque no te dije algo que tengo muchos años queriendo decirte.”  
Katya se sentó también en la cama, viendo fijamente a Trixie, quien se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y luego dejando escapar un largo suspiro.  
“ _Ya tebya lyublyu._ ” Dijo al fin, y los ojos de Katya se abrieron como platos, Trixie le veía fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero Katya era incapaz de decir algo. “¿Lo dije mal? ¿No insulté a tu madre por accidente o algo así, verdad?” 

De pronto Katya se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sonreír, y le estaban doliendo las mejillas de tanto hacerlo, pero no importaba porque Trixie acababa de decirle algo que había querido escuchar durante muchísimo tiempo, y ni los gritos de Bianca y Phi Phi afuera ni Adore quejándose de que tenía hambre podían arruinar este momento. Trixie estaba hablando pero Katya no estaba poniendo atención ya, se abalanzó sobre ella y besó sus labios, haciendo a ambas caer de nuevo sobre la cama, cuando se separaron, Trixie se echó a reír.  
“¿Eso quiere decir que sí?”  
“Lo que sea que hayas preguntado, la respuesta siempre es si, Tracy, para ti siempre es sí, _solnishka_.”  
“¿Entonces lo dije bien?”  
“Lo intentaste, es lo que cuenta. Vamos a levantarnos, huelo comida.”  
“¿En serio? creí que ese era mi aroma natural”  
Katya se levantó de la cama y le ofreció su mano a Trixie para ayudarle a levantarse, y salieron de la habitación de la mano y fueron a la cocina, donde Bianca trataba -sin éxito- de que Adore no se manchara la cara de miel de maple.

Todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo al verlas entrar, Katya les vio, confundida. Bucky estaba sentado en una de las sillas en completo silencio, picando su comida sin ganas con el tenedor. Adore dejó caer su tenedor al verlas, luego señaló a Alaska.  
“¡Me debes veinte dólares!”  
“¡¿QUÉ?!” Exclamó Bianca.  
“¿Estuvieron apostando sobre nosotros?” Trixie se veía indignada, pero Katya estaba riendo sin control, Sharon estaba en medio de la cocina, cazuela en mano, sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando.  
“¡Esperen a que le diga a Courtney!” Volvió a gritar Adore.  
“¿Qué diablos está pasando?” Phi Phi estaba tan confundida como Sharon, Bucky se encogió de hombros. Adore vio a todos.  
“No entiendo, ¿quieren decir que nadie lo sabía?”  
“¿Saber qué? Yo ni siquiera sé qué está pasando.” Dijo Sharon, dándole otro pancake a PhiPhi.  
“Que Trix y Katya se quieren, se aman, se tocan sus partes y ya son novias.” Canturreó Adore, Alaska se echó a reír, Bianca puso cara de asco, Sharon y Phi Phi seguían confundidas.  
“Cierren la boca y coman, debemos ir a ver a RuPaul rápido.” Bianca les lanzó una mirada a todos y el silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina, Trixie y Katya se sentaron a comer, mientras Bucky volvía a picotear su comida.  
“¿No quieres comer?” Preguntó Trixie.  
“Yo,” Bucky soltó un largo suspiro, “creo que debería irme para que estén a salvo, no merecen correr riesgos por mi culpa.”  
“Chico, ¿vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo?” Bianca dejó su tenedor en el plato y vio directamente a Bucky. “Ya estamos metidas en esto, todas lo estamos, aunque te fueras ahora, irían por nosotras para llegar a ti, aunque nunca te enteres de que fueron por nosotras lo harán para hacerte daño, ya estamos en esto, come tus pancakes y deja de pensar tonterías.”

Bianca dejó caer otro pancake en el plato de Bucky y apuró a las demás para que desayunasen, tenían una cita con RuPaul y no podían llegar tarde.

 

***

 

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en Manhattan, se eleva de entre los rascacielos una gran torre, en uno de los muchos pisos de aquella torre, un hombre rubio estaba leyendo un reporte sobre unos gemelos modificados genéticamente por Hydra, cuando recibió una alerta.  
“Capitán Rogers.” Le dijo una voz en la habitación.  
“¿Sí, JARVIS?”  
“Tiene una llamada telefónica urgente de RuPaul Charles.”  
“¿Qué?” El Capitán frunció el ceño. “Transfiere la llamada, JARVIS.”  
“Por supuesto, Capitán.”  
Rogers tomó el auricular en su escritorio y lo llevó a su oído.  
“¿Diga?”  
“Capitán Rogers, qué gusto que pueda atenderme.” Dijo una placentera voz del otro lado de la línea. “Mi nombre es RuPaul y tengo información que podría interesarle lo suficiente como para venir a West Hollywood lo más pronto posible.”  
“¿Sobre qué?”  
“Sobre James Buchanan Barnes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola shavos.
> 
> Debido a que este mes sale mi primera obra publicada para venta y así, voy a ausentarme poquito para enfocarme en el resto de las historias de la serie de dicha primera obra, pero no desesperen, intentaré actualizar todo lo que pueda de esta y otras historias.

La casa de RuPaul solo podía ser catalogada como una elegante mansión de estilo campirano.

Bucky había visto una mansión parecida en una misión hace mucho tiempo, las grandes mansiones le daban algo de miedo por la misma razón, pero igual se sostuvo del brazo de Bianca y entró a la gran casa. La misma criatura alta que hubiera visto hace un tiempo les abrió la puerta, y les sonrió cordialmente, llevaba un traje de estilo hindú y tatuajes de henna adornando bellamente sus largos dedos.  
“Ah, llegaron temprano. Pasen a la sala, RuPaul les atenderá en un momento.” Dijo a todos, luego se volvió hacia Bucky. “¿Me recuerdas? Soy Raja, estás a salvo aquí.”

Entraron a la gran casa, y pasaron a la sala. Raja tomó a Sharon y a Bianca del brazo, argumentando que debían hablar con RuPaul primero antes de hacer pasar a los demás. Muy a su pesar, Bucky dejó marchar a Bianca, después de que Raja volviera a asegurarle que estaban a salvo ahí. Bianca se fue junto con Sharon y Raja y entraron a una habitación de puertas dobles adyacente a la sala, Alaska fue tras ellas, pues RuPaul deseaba hablar con ella primero, y cerró la puerta por completo.

Adore admiraba la casa con interés, al igual que Trixie y Katya.  
“¿Cuánto creen que gane RuPaul para tener esta casa?” Preguntó Adore, susurrando.  
“No lo sé, pero tengo miedo de moverme, si rompo algo jamás podré pagarlo.” Comentó Katya, Adore rió bajito, PhiPhi rodó los ojos.  
“Saben que pueden hablar de forma normal, ¿no? Esto es una casa, no un museo.” Adore respondió viéndola como si fuera tonta.  
“Es la casa de RuPaul, es como estar en casa de tu abuela, no puedes hacer nada ni tocar nada.”  
“No sé qué clase de abuela tienes.”  
“Una abuela mexicana, si tocabas y quebrabas algo, era la última vez que tenías manos.” Adore alzó una ceja. Katya y Trixie rieron bajito.  
“Mi abuela no era mexicana pero si tocabas algo, morías.” Comentó Trixie. “No quiero morir porque quebré algún payasito de cerámica de RuPaul.”

Bucky se quedó muy quieto, pero igual estaba inspeccionando absolutamente todo, revisando que no hubiese cámaras o micrófonos en algún rincón oculto, de pronto las puertas se abrieron y Alyssa Edwards salió de la habitación, les vio a todos y luego hizo un sonido extraño que Bucky jamás había escuchado con la lengua.  
“RuPaul les atenderá ahora mismo.” Se hizo a un lado y les hizo un gesto para que entraran a la habitación.

La habitación era una sala espaciosa con varios sofás, RuPaul estaba sentada en un gran sofá negro, y a sus lados, todas a las que ella llamaba Las Coronadas, sentadas en sofás más pequeños, parecía una especie de consejo de Reinas. Adore, Katya, Trixie y PhiPhi entraron primero, luego Bucky tras ellas. Alyssa cerró la gran puerta y avanzó hacia una esquina, donde se encontraban sus ‘hijas’. RuPaul sonrió cordialmente al ver a Bucky, mientras Adore iba a pararse tras Bianca y Trixie y Katya se iban tras Violet. PhiPhi se paró, algo incómoda, detrás de la silla de Sharon. Alaska ya estaba detrás de Jinkx.  
“Sargento Barnes.” Le dijo RuPaul, mientras Bucky se acercaba despacio a los sofás, las reinas se volvieron a verlo, había un sofá vacío en aquel círculo, era para él. “Qué alegría que pueda acompañarnos, por favor, siéntese.”  
RuPaul le hizo un gesto, y su voz parecía más poderosa que la de cualquier manejador de Hydra, Bucky sintió deseos de complacerla, de hacer todo lo que ella le ordenara. Se sentó en el sofá.  
“Estoy segura de que sabe el motivo de esta reunión.” Bucky asintió. “Bien, entonces, tomando en cuenta lo que me han dicho mis Reinas Coronadas, he tomado algunas decisiones.”  
Adore se movió algo nerviosa en su sitio, Bianca le ofreció su mano.  
“Bianca del Rio.” Habló RuPaul, y Bianca se levantó de su sitio. “Seguirás a cargo del Sargento Barnes, eso, por supuesto, si él está de acuerdo.”  
“Muy bien.” Bianca se volvió hacia Bucky, esperando su respuesta.  
“Yo,” Bucky tragó saliva, “creo que es mejor que me aleje de ustedes, por su seguridad, no sé cómo se enteraron de que estaba en casa de Bianca, pero si pueden encontrarme ahí, pueden enviar a alguien más a hacerles daño y no puedo permitir eso.”  
“Esa es una decisión muy inteligente, Sargento.” Dijo RuPaul con una sonrisa. “Lo cual me lleva a la siguiente decisión. Alyssa Edwards, ¿podrías pasar al frente, por favor?”

Alyssa se aceró al círculo, del que ella y sus hijas estuvieron separadas todo este tiempo, y se llevó a una de ellas de la mano. Se pararon al lado de RuPaul. Adore vio hacia Violet, Trixie y Katya, las tres lucían bastante confundidas por las decisiones de RuPaul, a pesar de que las reinas ya habían hablado antes con ella.  
“Alyssa y sus hijas de la Casa de Edwards son mis ‘informantes’ por decirlo de alguna manera.” RuPaul vio a todas con una ceja alzada, y Tyra se removió, incómoda, en su asiento. Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por nadie. “Alyssa, ¿puedes decirnos si tienes alguna información sobre quién podría haberle dicho al atacante dónde estaba el Sargento Barnes?”  
“Mamá Ru, tengo información relevante al respecto, pero antes que nada debo decir que una de mis hijas actuó sin mi autorización y aun así no pretendo reprenderla por ello porque hizo bien en actuar de ese modo. Shangy, dile a Mamá Ru lo que sabes, chica.”  
La joven de piel oscura y cabello rizado se acercó entonces. Bucky la había visto antes en el club, estaba tras el escenario y subió a contar chistes después de que cantó Trixie, su nombre era Shangela.  
“Mamá Ru, antes que nada me disculpo por actuar fuera de lugar, pero mi instinto me decía que lo hiciera y tuve que hacerlo. Como bien sabes estuve en la segunda y tercera competencia, y conoces mi ética y mi forma de trabajar, y conozco a muchas de las reinas en este lugar y en otros, y cuando tengo un mal presentimiento, simplemente lo tengo y debo seguirlo hasta el final. Yo no estuve presente en la primera reunión, pero al día siguiente, después de dicha reunión, la Segunda Reina, Tyra nos hizo reunirnos para hablar de la situación. Dijo que no iba a detenernos si queríamos obedecerte por encima de ella, pero que ella no planeaba encubrir a un criminal, refiriéndose, por supuesto al sargento Barnes.” Shangela hizo un ademán con la mano, señalando a Bucky. “Así que tuve el presentimiento de que le diría a alguien al respecto, no sé si a la policía o lo que sea. El punto es que decidí seguirla de cerca, y vi que había establecido contacto con este hombre que tenía la cara algo desfigurada, vi claramente que le ofreció dinero y ella lo rechazó, pero igual le dijo todo lo que sabía, le dio la dirección de Bianca y...”  
“Gracias, Shangela.” Le interrumpió RuPaul. “Creo que hemos escuchado suficiente.”

En ese momento, todas se giraron a ver a Tyra, quien lucía desinteresada en la conversación, Bianca hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Adore la tomó del brazo, no estaba segura de qué es lo que Bianca quería hacer, pero no pensaba permitir que hubiese una pelea.  
“¿Se puede saber por qué diablos hiciste eso?” Exigió Bianca. “Trixie estuvo a punto de morir por tu culpa.”  
“Tengo un hijo, no voy a ponerlo en riesgo por ese criminal.” Replicó Tyra.  
“¡Te tengo noticias, idiota, ya lo hiciste!” Exclamó Bianca, Jinkx se levantó de su silla y la tomó del otro brazo.  
“Desde el momento en que habló con Brock Rumlow, su hijo está en peligro.” Le dijo Bucky, calmadamente. “Entiendo que quiera protegerlo, pero le ha hecho más mal que bien. Si no me encuentran y saben que estoy con ustedes porque usted se lo dijo, irán tras cualquiera de ustedes, cualquiera será un blanco para Hydra.”  
“¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?” Inquirió Sharon. “Si todas estamos en peligro, nuestras familias, amigos y conocidos...”  
“No haremos nada.” Dijo RuPaul. “Esperaremos y seguiremos trabajando como lo hemos hecho siempre, pero tendremos más seguridad. Esa es mi segunda decisión. Tyra Sanchez.”  
Tyra se levantó de su asiento, mientras Jinkx y Adore aún sostenían a Bianca, que forcejeaba con ambas.  
“He tomado una decisión respecto a ti. Actuaste según tu criterio y eso no es malo, pero al hacerlo pusiste en peligro la vida de varias de tus compañeras, y de una Coronada. No podrás tomar ninguna decisión ni formar parte de las decisiones de este consejo hasta que yo vuelva a llamarte.”  
“Pero–”  
“No hay excusas para lo que ha sucedido, Tyra, pusiste en peligro la vida de estas damas y no puedo aceptarlo. Vuelve a tu hogar, y espera mi llamado.”

Furiosa, Tyra se dio la vuelta, haciendo girar su largo vestido, y avanzó fuera de la sala, se detuvo frente a Bucky y lo vio con desdén.  
“Eres un asesino.”  
“Estoy consciente.” Le dijo Bucky, sin mirarla. “Y tú casi lo fuiste, ¿qué se siente?”  
Tyra se marchó, solo entonces Jinkx y Adore dejaron ir a Bianca, quien se sentó, visiblemente molesta. A su lado, Violet le dio un apretón en el brazo.  
“Señoritas, que esto quede como enseñanza. No toleraré que se ponga en peligro la vida de ninguna de mis reinas, ni siquiera si quien lo hace es una de ustedes.” RuPaul vio seriamente a todas las Coronadas, luego le sonrió a Bucky. “Sargento Barnes, con respecto a nuestra seguridad, no tiene de qué preocuparse, contacté con alguien y creo que ya tenemos ese asunto solucionado.”

Afuera, se escuchó como si sonaran grandes turbinas, como un avión que aterrizaba en el jardín trasero, sobresaltando a Bucky. RuPaul hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlo, luego se volvió hacia Alyssa y sus hijas.  
“Gia, querida, ¿puedes salir y recibir a nuestros invitados? Los he estado esperando.”  
“Absolutamente.” Dijo Gia, y salió de la habitación.  
“¿Vendrá alguien más?” Preguntó Raja.  
“Sí, alguien muy importante.”

 

***

 

Aterrizar fue toda una experiencia para Steve. No porque nunca hubiese aterrizado el quinjet antes, sino porque le habían asegurado que Bucky estaría ahí y no lo había visto en tanto tiempo. ¿Y si no le recordaba? ¿Y si lo recordaba pero no quería saber nada de él? ¿Y si Sam tenía razón y ya no era el mismo de antes? Suspiró largamente, esperando a que el quinjet se apagara por completo y aplicando todos los sistemas de seguridad como Tony le había indicado, cuando Natasha se acercó y se sentó a su lado.  
“¿Estás nervioso?”  
“¿Y si no es como era antes?”  
“Tú tampoco eres como eras antes, los dos han cambiado, y si él es diferente ahora, piensa en esto como conocer a una persona nueva.”  
“Puede que a esa persona nueva no le agrade como a la anterior.”  
“Eso está en ti.” Natasha suspiró. “Dije una vez que el amor es para niños, pero tal vez esté equivocada, no me hagas caso.”

Natasha se levantó y marchó a la salida, dando también una palmada en el hombro de Sam para despertarlo. Steve suspiró de nuevo, tomó su escudo al levantarse y salió tras Natasha.

Bajaron por la rampa del quinjet y les recibió una pequeña mujer asiática con una amable sonrisa, su largo cabello negro sostenido en una alta trenza, y les guio al interior de la casa, hacia dos amplias puertas, luego tocó la puerta esperando que abrieran. Sam observaba todo con interés.  
“RuPaul les recibirá en un momento.” Dijo la mujer.  
“¿Está detrás de estas puertas?” Preguntó Steve.  
“Absolutamente.” Respondió la mujer. Mientras otra abría las grandes puertas de par en par.  
“Bienvenidos, espero que Gia les haya hecho sentir como en su casa. RuPaul les recibirá ahora. Pasen, por favor.”

Gia y la otra mujer se hicieron a un lado para permitirles el paso, y Steve admiró la gran sala, varias damas vestidas de forma elegante estaban en diferentes sofás, o cual fue extraño puesto que la voz de RuPaul sonaba como la de un hombre en el teléfono. Una de las damas se levantó de su silla, y era igual de alta que Steve, más aún con su enorme peinado.  
“Bienvenidos a mi hogar, soy RuPaul y es un honor que estén aquí.” Dijo ella, y todas las damas se giraron a verlos, a Steve, Natasha y Sam, pero también alguien a quien Steve no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Ahí, con el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta y una sudadera rosa, estaba Bucky, y Steve sintió que le faltaba el aire como cuando era pequeño y aún tenía asma.  
“Bucky...” Dijo casi en un susurro, todas las personas en aquella habitación de pronto desaparecieron para él, solo estaban él y Bucky, mirándose.  
“Tú... Tú eres...” Bucky se levantó de su sofá, se veía nervioso, como un animal acorralado, y estaba a punto de rodear los sofás y marcharse, pero una de las mujeres que estaban ahí, de cabello rojizo en un alto peinado de rizos y un vestido largo de colores lo tomó del brazo.  
“Chico, espera.” Le dijo con voz suave, que Steve no habría podido escuchar si no fuera por su oído mejorado por el suero. “Tienes que hablar con él.”  
“Pero...”  
“No, espera a que diga lo que tiene que decir, Ru aun no dice que podemos irnos.”

Dudoso, Bucky volvió a sentarse, y Gia les guió hacia otro sofá al lado de Bucky. RuPaul se veía algo preocupada, no había dispuesto de otros dos sitios para Nat y Sam.  
“Disculpen que solo haya un asiento para el Capitán, no sabía que vendría acompañado.”  
“No hay cuidado, RuPaul.” Respondió Natasha, con una sonrisa.  
“Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, Natalie. Eres una visión, como siempre.”  
“Gracias, RuPaul.” Sam se volvió a ver a Natasha, confundido.  
“¿Ustedes dos se conocen?”  
“Natalie estuvo trabajando para mi hace mucho tiempo, como guardaespaldas. Aunque más tarde supe que estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, estuve muy decepcionada cuando tuvo que irse, ha sido la mejor guardaespaldas que he tenido.”  
“Estoy libre por ahora, Ru, págame.”

RuPaul se echó a reír, luego se acomodó en su silla de nuevo, viendo seriamente a todos los presentes. Steve no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Bucky.  
“Bueno, es una pena que no llegasen antes, habríamos podido tomar una mejor decisión respecto a Tyra, pero ahora que están aquí, me gustaría contarle la situación al Capitán Rogers.”  
Steve de inmediato se volvió hacia RuPaul al escuchar su nombre, y Ru procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Bianca, Trixie, Katya y PhiPhi agregaban detalles de sus respectivas situaciones. Steve sintió a Natasha tensarse, parada a su lado, cuando Trixie volvió a contar la situación en casa de Bianca y luego volvió a echarse a llorar, Katya la abrazó, hablándole despacio al oído en ruso.  
“Bueno, creo que hemos escuchado suficiente.” Dijo RuPaul.  
“Me parece que sí.” Dijo Steve. “Si Hydra viene tras ustedes, me temo que nosotros no tendremos manera de defenderlos porque SHIELD ha desaparecido, solo quedan algunos pocos agentes confiables y... nosotros.”  
“Hay un equipo que po dría encargarse de su seguridad. Se aseguraban de hacer limpieza después de los incidentes con algún Vengador, pero en este momento están encubiertos. O yo puedo hacerlo, no tengo nada qué hacer.”  
“Natasha, no puedes encargarte de tantas personas a la vez.” Replicó Steve.  
“Observame.” Le dijo Natasha, alzando una ceja. De pronto tanto él como Sam se pusieron algo nerviosos.  
“Yo le ayudaré, en lo que pueda.”  
“Clint también puede ayudarnos, no tiene nada qué hacer de cualquier modo.” Natasha se encogió de hombros. “Igual llamaré a ese equipo, me encargaré yo misma de asignarles seguridad a cada una.”  
“Por ahora llegamos a un acuerdo, el Sargento Barnes se quedará bajo el cuidado de Bianca, sin embargo, estoy segura de que Bianca entiende que no puedo dejar que vuelva a su hogar dada la situación.”  
“Hydra sabe dónde vive ahora.” Dijo Steve.  
“Las casas de seguridad de SHIELD no son tan seguras, no sabemos si Hydra también tenga acceso a ellas.” Comentó Natasha.  
“No hay problema, tengo otra casa donde pueden quedarse por el momento.” Dijo RuPaul. “Pero de cualquier modo, sabrán que tenemos al chico. Debemos hallar algún modo de ocultarlo, hacer que nadie sepa que es él aunque esté delante de sus narices.”  
“Tenemos alguien que puede encargarse de eso.” Sam se volvió hacia Natasha cuando dijo aquello, ella asintió, sabían que Tony solo necesitaba una excusa para inventar algo.  
“Respecto a que nadie sepa quién es,” comenzó Raja, “podemos pensar en algo colectivamente.”  
“Bien, entonces la decisión está tomada. Volveremos a hablar de esto la próxima semana, si les parece y si no hay ninguna otra situación peligrosa como la de anoche. Alyssa les entregará la llave de la casa y un chofer les llevará. Buena suerte, y no lo arruinen.”

RuPaul se levantó, y todas las reinas hicieron lo mismo. Tanto Steve como Bucky se quedaron en su sitio, algo confundidos por la situación. RuPaul salió de la sala, y las reinas esperaron a que se fuera para exhalar tranquilas, incluso Steve dejó ir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, luego se volvió hacia Bucky pero él ya no estaba sentado a su lado, estaba cerca de aquella mujer, la que le había convencido de quedarse, mirando a Steve con desconfianza, como si lo conociera pero no estuviera seguro de dónde lo había visto antes. Steve sintió que su corazón se destrozaba en pedazos.

Luego sucedió algo que no esperaba, la mujer con la que estaba Bucky le tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia Steve, Bucky parecía renuente, pero como si no quisiera aplicar fuerza por miedo a lastimarle, de cualquier modo, le estaba arrastrando hacia Steve, y él se puso más nervioso que antes. Una vez que estuvieron frente a él, Bucky se puso derecho, haciendo como que no veía a Steve, y Bianca le dio un pellizco.  
“Habla con él, chico.” Dijo, y Steve pudo escuchar bien su voz, no era para nada la de una mujer.

Bianca se retiró y alejó a todos de la sala, o al menos de donde estaban ambos, pero Steve no se dio cuenta, solo podía mirar a Bucky.  
“Te ves bien.” Fue lo único que Steve pudo decir, Bucky bajó la vista. “No pensé que estarías aquí.”  
“Sé que tengo la cara de tu amigo, pero... no sé si soy esa persona.”  
“Está bien.” Steve se encogió de hombros. “Tienes tiempo para recordar.”  
“¿Y si nunca lo hago? ¿Si nunca soy la persona que quieres que sea?”  
“Está bien, siempre puedo tener un nuevo amigo.”  
“Eres Steve.” Dijo de pronto, sin pensarlo. “Te vi, en el museo. Dijeron que morí, pero no lo hice y ellos...”  
“Hey, está bien. No tienes que recordar todo de inmediato.” Steve le tomó del brazo sin pensarlo, y Bucky pensó que se sentiría nervioso, pero no fue así. De golpe, el roce de los dedos de Steve contra su piel hizo que llegaran escenas a su mente, dispersas y confusas, Bucky movió la cabeza, de pronto le dolía mucho y se llevó una mano a la frente. “¿Estás bien?”

Steve lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá de nuevo, Bucky respiraba agitado, tuvo un vago recuerdo de un sofá largo y gastado, uno de los resortes estaba salido, así que si te tumbabas en él, se clavaba en tu espalda. Aun así, se tendió en él tantas veces, con un rubio pequeño que tenía la misma cara del que le miraba ahora con preocupación.  
“Tú...” Bucky alzó la vista para verle a los ojos. “Pensé que eras más pequeño.”  
“Sí, lo era.” Steve sonrió, como si su rostro entero se hubiese iluminado.  
“¿Qué sucedió?”  
“Entré al ejército.” Steve se echó a reír, pero Bucky no entendió por qué.  
“Había una mujer, usaba batas transparentes... Te llevaba galletas.”  
“¿Ginger Jones?” Steve frunció el ceño, ¿Bucky no recordaba la guerra pero recordaba a Ginger Jones?  
“Y una enfermera, se parecía a ti.”  
“Mi madre, sí.” Steve tomó las manos de Bucky, mirándolo esperanzado.  
“Usabas papel periódico en tus zapatos...”

Steve no pudo contenerse más y le abrazó, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Aunque Bucky nunca le recordara del todo, esto era suficiente para él por ahora. Bucky estaba confundido, aquel beso le confundió aún más, ¿acaso él y el rubio tenían otro tipo de relación? ¿No había dicho que eran amigos?

Cuando Steve se separó, lo hizo con el rostro enrojecido. Carraspeó nervioso y se alejó un poco, para luego disculparse con Bucky, quien lo veía como si tuviese dos cabezas.  
“Dijiste que era tu amigo. ¿Los amigos hacen esas cosas?”  
“No he sido totalmente honesto contigo y lo siento. No quería presionarte y–”  
“Espera...” Bucky alzó la vista de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. “¿Vivía con nosotros una rubia pequeña? Creo que la recuerdo, usaba vestidos de charleston, Ginger Jones decía que eran muy anticuados y que podía conseguirle algo mucho más bonito.”  
Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas esta vez, luego las grandes puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Natasha y Sam entraron.  
“Steve, debemos irnos.” Dijo Natasha, y luego se volvió hacia Bucky. “Lo siento mucho, _kotenok_ , puedes venir con nosotros, sé que Steve quiere eso.”  
Bucky negó con la cabeza y RuPaul volvió, seguida de Alyssa y sus hijas, para guiarlos de vuelta al quinjet, fue entonces que Steve escuchó detrás de él a Sam hablar bajito.  
“¿Todas estas mujeres son hombres?”  
“Sí, pero guarda silencio.” Le respondió Natasha.

Bucky les acompañó hasta la rampa del quinjet, Natasha y Sam subieron enseguida, pero Steve se quedó atrás, quería despedirse de Bucky. Le entregó un teléfono en las manos.  
“No está intervenido, si necesitan algo, mi número está ahí, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento e iré a buscarte.”  
“No es necesario, yo...” Bucky iba a decir algo más, pero vio que Steve parecía triste de que lo rechazara, de modo que lo guardó. “Te llamaré si necesito algo.”  
“¿Seguro no quieres venir con nosotros? Estarás a salvo. Será como una familia.”  
Bucky quería decir que sí, irse con el rubio y conocerlo, porque él parecía conocerle a él y eso era nuevo para él, quería conocer todo, ver todo lo que no había visto cuando era prisionero de Hydra, pero se volvió y vio a Violet acomodando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Adore, y a Katya y Trixie hablando con Alyssa y sus hijas, y a Bianca, que veía recelosa a Violet, como si fuera una extraña que quisiera llevarse lejos a su hija favorita. Suspiró.  
“Ya tengo una familia. Y no podría dejarla así nada más.”  
Steve le dedicó una sonrisa triste, y Bucky se sintió mal de pronto, aunque no estaba del todo seguro por qué. Sam se asomó para decirle a Steve que se iban y volvió a marcharse, al tiempo que el quinjet encendía sus grandes y ruidosos motores.  
“Entonces, si vas a quedarte, ten mucho cuidado.”

Steve se giró para marcharse, pero cuando iba a mitad de la rampa se giró, Bucky aún le miraba irse, bajó de la rampa y se acercó a él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para luego besar suavemente sus labios, Bucky se quedó mirándolo algo confundido cuando se separaron, pero la sonrisa de Steve era contagiosa así que tuvo que sonreír también.  
“No hagas nada estúpido sin mí, ¿está bien?”  
“No puedo hacerlo, te estás llevando todo lo estúpido contigo.” Steve sonrió aún más, pero Bucky frunció el ceño, confundido, no sabía por qué había dicho aquello.

Steve subió al quinjet y éste se elevó en el aire, luego se camufló con el cielo y desapareció, Bucky se quedó mirando el cielo un momento, luego se giró y pudo ver que el jardín estaba vacío, salvo por Bianca que le miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

“Vamos chico, vamos a casa.” Le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y volviendo a entrar a la casa de RuPaul.

Bucky le siguió, no sin antes pasarse levemente los dedos sobre los labios. Aún sentía un cosquilleo donde Steve le hubo besado.


End file.
